Happy Endings
by FreaksxRxUs
Summary: Riku, an emotionally scarred teen who doesn't believe in love. Sora, the innocent librarian who just loves happy endings. Really, how can these two ever get along? Much less fall in love, right? RikuxSora and others.
1. Prologue

Freak One: Rawr -Dies of exhaustion-  
Freak Two: M.I.A.  
Freak Three: Enjoy and review. Don't just read if you won't review.

**Prologue**

"Riku!" a man with blondish white hair and a strong build called to a child no more than eight years old. "If you don't pay attention, you won't be able to catch the ball."

"Sorry papa. Now throw it! Throw it!" The child, identified as Riku, cheered.

The man threw the ball towards Riku in a sloppy simple way. Riku caught it easily, a pout grazing his small face. "_Dad!_ I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm almost nine years old!" This made the older man chuckle at his son's words.

"Alright, alright, I get it, come on. Throw me the ball like you want me to throw it at you." Riku's father called out with a grin adorning his face.

"If you say so dad! Hah, try your best to catch this!" Riku shouted, his face looked almost like two pieces of a whole, his smile wide and gleaming.

He squinted his eyes, his tongue stood proudly at the corner of his mouth., he then drew back his arm, throwing the ball with as much force as he could manage without tumbling forward.

To both of their surprise, the ball managed to soar over the older male, finally stopping more than halfway to the opposite sidewalk.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" the man semi-yelled, semi-sighed. As the man walked towards the other side, a young looking woman came out of the door in front of where Riku was standing.

Suddenly, loud screeches, yelling, and shooting of guns were heard.

"Mom! Dad!" Riku yelled, fear dripping from those two words. At this, the woman, now known as Riku's mother, ran towards him, picking Riku up and running towards the house as fast as her legs would let her. As they reached inside, she threw Riku as softly as she could on the ground by the window closest the door. Leaving the boy to be able to look outside next to his mother.

Riku's dad, torn between getting the ball and heading for shelter, finally decided on the ball after hearing his son's words of _"Dad!! Get my ball! My ball!!"_

At this, Riku's mother couldn't help but hug her son, worry and fear in every corner of her face.

As his father was finally heading towards the house, the sounds got louder, almost unbearable to the pair looking outside with shocked eyes.

Shocked eyes that saw the pair of cars racing down the street.

Shocked eyes that heard more than saw the bullets being thrown.

But, most importantly.

_Shocked eyes that witnessed the death of a dear one._

Riku watched as his father's most certainly dead body fall towards the ground, blood slowly seeping out. The ball rolled off to the side, forgotten.

The two of them sat behind the safety of their home, both too scared to check for life in someone who was just shot in multiple places. Neither wanting to comprehend what had just happened moments ago.

Then, slowly, as if someone pushed 'Play' on their paused life, it finally dawned on the two.

He was dead.

He was dead...

He was _dead_!

He was dead and it was all because of a worthless ball.

Before Riku could think of anything else, he felt his mother's trembling body slowly stand up.

"Mo-mom?" he stuttered, "Are you okay?"

Before Riku could react, he was slammed unto the hard tiled floor of his living room. His small childish eyes looked up in fear of what was happening. What was his mother thinking?

The larger body loomed dangerously above the younger, much smaller body. Even if Riku was blind, he couldn't miss the wetness on his face. The water being tears that his mother dropped on him.

"M-m-mom? What's wrong? Pl-please don't cry. Did I do so-something wrong?" his voice quivering with fear and uncertainty.

"Do something wrong? Do something wrong you ask," at this, his mother began laughing hysterically, "What do you think you did you little monster?! You just murdered my husband because of a worthless, cheap ball! I hate you! You're not my son! My son would never do anything as horrible as this! You're nothing but a monster! A demon!"

Somewhere between those words, Riku began sobbing, screaming sentences like "I didn't mean to mommy! Please! I would never do something like that on purpose! Please believe me!"

Suddenly, Riku's mother stopped shouting, stopped crying. She calmly walked towards the phone, whispering to herself. "Didn't mean to, he says. Believe me, he cries." As she picked up the phone and dialed a number, the only sounds audible were the sobs coming from the child that lied on the ground.

"Yes? 9-1-1? I would like to report a shooting... Yes, just a few minutes ago...I believe there is one dead body." Her voice hollow of all emotions. "Ok, thank you. Yes, good bye." As she hung up the phone, she slowly walked towards the front door, not really looking outside and what it laid.

After half an hour of uncontrollable sobbing, Riku finally calmed down. He raised his head a little, hearing faint sounds that could be recognized as sirens. But he really couldn't focus, the blame, the guilt finally getting to the easily influenced child. His mother's word replaying at the back of his mind not helping Riku in the least.

I...

I just killed him.

_**I just killed my father**._

Riku didn't move once until the medics arrived.

* * *

Freak One: How was that? I hope you didn't get bored or anything, really. I do hope you review as well. 


	2. Tear Saved By Hope

**Freak One:** I typed this up on my own, pretty much no help from three...

This chapter does not contain Riku's P.O.V.'s. Don't worry, you'll get who after a few lines. Sorry if you get confused, but you can always ask me if my writing is so horrible you can't tell left from right at all.

**Tear Saved By Hope**

_-Four years later-_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

I slammed my hand over my alarm clock, wanting to throw it to the closest wall but knowing better. I crawled out of bed, slipping at the edge and falling on the ground. Not even an 'Eek' escaped my sleep fogged mind.

As I got up a few minutes later, careful not to trip with my shoes or books that line the floor. I flip the switch in my room, grab the clothes I prepared yesterday, and go to the end of the hall, where my bathroom was located.

I take a quick shower, dry myself off, and get dressed. Really, just like any other normal day. Nothing special about today. I brush my hair and get ready for school, yelling a quick 'bye' to my aunt as I run towards the bus stop.

"Hurry up! Run! Run! Go! Go! Go!" the extremely cheerful Rikku shouted from her window on the bus, not caring that she was squishing Paine because of the way they were seated. "Get off me, or I'll make you sit alone with Vincent." At hearing this, the happy Rikku froze and calmed down, not wanting to sit with the silent Vincent, who people said ate babies and all around _everyone_.

Really, Rikku is nice and all, but, she really didn't need to shout so enthusiastically at _six in the morning_. Sometimes I'm glad that I only share two classes with her.

As I board the bus and walk towards the back to take a seat, I can't help but look at Riku sitting alone in the front. Since I've never really _talked_ to him face to face, I'm not all too sure if he's friendly or not. But since this was the first day of seventh grade, I hope I _do_ have at least one class with this Riku.

"Come _on_ slowpoke! We saved you your very own seat here!" Rikku smiled, pointing to the very last seat of the bus. "Sit down Kairi, before the driver gets pissed off with us on the very first day." Paine sighed.

Oh _joy._

- - - - - -

"Congratulations to all of you for getting here. Now I know you guys hate it when I talk about what we expect of you and all that, and I really don't feel like spitting out shit you won't even listen to. So just go to whichever teacher calls your name, since they'll be your first hour teacher for this school year." The English teacher Mr. Squall, who hated it when you called him that and preferred 'Mr. Leon', told this years new seventh graders in his 'I don't care, get the fuck away before I go all Leon on your ass' tone. Also known as the 'It's too early in the morning' voice for short.

"Really, why does he want to scare the kids that are new to this school so much?" Yuna whispered to Rikku. Yuna lived on the other side of town from where the three other girls did, so she rode a different bus. Only reason she was able to spot the girls was because of Rikku's love for being loud at abnormal times. "I don't know Yu-Yu, but it's fun seeing all these new faces! So many friends we could make, right Painey-Laney-poo?" Rikku giggled at Paine's blushing face at being called something so embarrassing in school, on the first day no less.

"Riku Espoir" Mr. Strife, the man in charge of the newspaper club said. Resulting in Riku, who was sitting in the table behind me alone all this time, to stand up and go towards the teacher.

Espoir? That's a funny last name... Since it means Ho-

"Kairi Lacrima" I looked up at hearing my name, seeing the teacher who had called me.

_YES!_ I have a class with Riku! First hour no less!!

Not to offend Riku or anything, but I actually don't have a crush on him. You see, not many can even _stand_ to look at him. He seems sweet and nice, but he's so distant from people, not a lot even _want_ to get anywhere near him. But that's not why I don't follow him like a bitch in heat, please do excuse my language. I really don't _like_ anyone in a sexual or romantic way, I'd rather wait till I'm older for that.

The only reason why I want to get close to Riku is because, well, he helped me once. When we were in fifth grade, one day I was being bullied around for being a red head, which was uncommon in this city. The people that bullied me were these two boys that I've never even _seen_ before. They pushed me from the sidewalk into the street, saying that 'stupid little freaks' should not be allowed to even _breathe_.

As I lied on the ground, head held down, knowing if I raised it, it would cause more trouble than it was worth. Because of this, I did not see that the shorter of the two had gotten angry that the 'freak' didn't seem to be listening to them, the boy pulled me up by my hair, the back of my eyes stung for release. As I was about to reach eye level with him, the creep kicked me in the stomach, knocking the air from my lungs, the sheer need and want to vomit almost overtook my whole body, my will being the only thing keeping it down.

The older boy, found it fun watching the freak twitch on the ground, so he didn't join in what the younger one repeated _over and over_ again. After a few minutes, before I reached the point of almost unconsciousness, the kicking stopped. One second, all I felt was kick after kick, now all I felt was the after effect pain that shot throughout my body, from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. I dared not scream once through the whole ordeal.

I looked up, somewhat scared that I would get hit again if I did. At first all I saw were blurs created from my crying. Then, after a few seconds, I was able to make out the boy who had man handled me lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. The other, taller boy looked at the person who had helped me with fear and annoyance in his eyes. He grabbed the kid, and ran away without a word.

Afterwards, the girl, boy?, turned around, their hair in their eyes, making it harder to tell this person's gender. They reached their hand out to _me_, the one of a kind freak. No malice evident in their kind yet sad smile.

"Tha-thank you." stuttering in a low whisper, I gave this person my hand, tear trails still staining my face. They helped me up, showing that they were not only strong enough to lift me, but that they were also taller than me by a good four or more inches.

"M'names Riku, we're in the same grade, just different teachers." the now confirmed boy said. I looked at him, noticing his eyes were a nice cross between aqua and turquoise. I really am no good at telling how a person feels by looking in their eyes, as well as being something I've never really understood

"_You know, crying doesn't make it better for you, just the sadist that hurt you." _

Those words, they sounded so sad, they almost made me want to start crying again, but deciding not to. This boy, Riku... Why had I never noticed someone as nice as him? Surely, he must have been popular with the way he seemed to act, so why haven't I heard people talk of this wonderfully nice boy?

At least, those were my thoughts a few years ago. After fifth was over and we entered middle school, going to the same school since we lived in a semi-small city, Riku was... _cold_ to anyone and everyone. Even if I didn't have any classes with him that year, I could still see that he had changed from the person that saved me all that time ago.

This person, this person was sadder, madder, this person just seemed...

_**This person was nothing but broken.**_

**Freak One: **Tried making it longer than last chapter, hope you guys liked it. The reason why this has a Kairi point of view is because... Well, she's hot! Hahah, but the real reason is because three was going to write in Riku's point of view, but since they got lazy for a whole week, I decided to introduce Kairi, we were going to introduce her anyway in this chapter, so no harm done to making this all about her. Well, at least I _hope_ not. Please review and tell us what you think. We'd greatly appreciate that.


	3. What's Left of Me Part 1

**Freak One**: Hope you enjoy and have a happy Fourth of July. I'm not one to celebrate it, but for the ones that do, have fun, yeah?

**What's Left Of Me  
**_(Part One)_

As I waited in line for Mr. Strife to get the rest of his students for first hour, I opened my messenger bag and took out my schedule, skimming through the column that had the names of all the teachers I would be getting this year.

Oh great, I have my crazy gender confused neighbor for sixth hour.

I have _Sephiroth_ for Home Economics. How much better can this day get?

Once everyone in first hour Newspaper was gathered, we headed towards the classroom, which was located in the basement level of the school.

Some of the students sat down in random seats, others sat with people they knew and started up conversations. The teacher, a blond haired man that looked no older than twenty-four, was outside talking with some random teacher, I don't know who really, it's of no importance to me.

The bell rang for class to start, anyone who had yet to sit down made sure to do so before Mr. Strife entered the room. It sorta made me feel like the odd one out, being the only one that didn't have a friend to sit next to and wait for the teacher with.

"Do us all a favor Mr. Espoir, _and take a seat_." Some students giggled and others just grinned. What better pleasure to them than being able to witness the silent freak who had no friends get in trouble, on the first day no less.

"Right away Mr. Strife." I mumbled as I sat in the nearest unoccupied chair.

"Okay class, shut up and listen to this. I don't feel like telling you the rules that you'll probably hear from every single teacher today. So I have decided to give you a short task, which afterwards, you guys will have the rest of the hour to corrupt each other with your perverted comments and incorrect way of pronouncing 'Marijuana'."

Most of the class irrupted into a laughing fit at Mr. Strifes words. Was it really _that_ funny?

"Alright, calm down and I'll explain the assignment. All of you need to get out a piece of paper and pencil or pen for this." Shuffling and other back pack opening sounds could be heard throughout the room. "On the paper write down what you would like to be part of. You know, what you would like to talk about in the newspaper. We have a fashion column, a clubs and activities column, gossips, events, and a busybody. Since our last one is now in the high school building. Please choose two, the first one being what you really want and the second one being an alternative. I'll come around to pick up your paper ten minutes from now."

After Mr. Strife was done talking, people either giddily wrote down their two choices or discussed with their friends on what to put down.

As I pondered, I started tapping my mechanical pencil on my paper, quickly noticing that I had forgotten to put my heading. As I finished writing my name, the red head next to me turned, smiled, and asked me in her slightly _too_ cheerful voice, "Can I ask what you chose?" I looked at her, well, stared if you want to exaggerate, for awhile. Was someone actually _talking_ to me? "Oh! I'm sorry Riku! You probably don't know who I am, right? Well, ah, you see, I know..." I easily started ignoring her, she was probably one of those kids that were dared or paid to talk to me.

I wrote down my two choices, right before Mr. Strife came up to me and demanded I hand him the paper.

After a few minutes, I turn my head to see if the girl was still talking to me.

Yep, _still_ won't shut up.

I sat there, with the red head chatting my non-existent interest away for the rest of the hour, until the bell rang and I was finally able to get up and away from her.

I made note of getting to class earlier the next day so as to have an actual choice of who I'd get stuck with for a whole hour.

"_**I'm never saving a red head again."**_

Was the only thing Riku had said that entire hour that was not directed towards his teacher.

**Freak One**: Er, since I wanted to post this before Wednesday was over and I had little to no time because my father decided to come back home, it came out really short. Because of this, **I will post Part Two tomorrow.** So you don't have to wait until Wednesday for the next update as you've been doing. _Has anyone noticed we update every Wednesday?_

**PLEASE REVIEW**_  
_


End file.
